


oh, btw

by singingintime (laulan)



Series: Stars and Planets 'Verse [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Friendship, M/M, poor attempts at writing phonetic accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/singingintime
Summary: "Oh!" Jim says, snapping his fingers exaggeratedly and sounding for all the world as if he's remembered a minor errand he forgot to do. He leans down to wrap his arms around Spock from behind. "By the way, Spock and I are dating now."





	oh, btw

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: From my meme that took me two million years longer than expected to get to. [](https://perseid.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://perseid.livejournal.com/)**perseid** asked foooor: " _Symphony snippet with the rest of their small group finding out Kirk and Spock have hooked up. I'd imagine Kirk making a grand announcement over drinks, or through overt PDA, I don't know, I'd love to see your take on this!_ "

It happens the next morning.

After a quick trip to the cafe on the corner for a coffee stronger than the sludge they serve at the cafeteria, Spock settles into his usual seat with his customary breakfast of honeyed oatmeal and an apple. He reads for a while, immersing himself in _Candide_ for what must be the tenth time, until he is joined by Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu, who are discussing some incident at Mitchell's party last night. Shortly after, Nyota comes down to read over his shoulder; McCoy trails in last, looking unshaven and grumbling about "inconsiderate roommates from the fourth dimension of hell."

"What was it this time?" Sulu asks, grinning.  
  
McCoy scowls. "Motherfucker set his alarm for seven a.m.-- _seven a.m._ , what the hell? Couldn't go back to sleep after it woke me up, either; been up for hours, lying in bed trying to force myself into unconsciousness."  
  
"How did zat verk out for you?" Chekov asks, too innocently.  
  
McCoy gives him a glare. "Just peachy--how do ya _think_ it worked out, Russia?" Chekov snickers and McCoy glares harder. "I'll kick your ass when I'm more awake, don't think I won't," he mutters, before continuing, "and of course he slept _right_ through it--I don't even know what time he got back. Late." He slumps over on the table. "Real late."

"Found himself another one-night-stand, eh?" Scotty says knowingly, slathering his toast with runny egg yolks.

Spock thinks of the previous night--of staying in the piano room, warm and dark, and kissing for a long stretch of time, until they had no breath left to speak. Of Jim's arm curled, possessive and hot, around his neck. Of Jim dragging him, laughing--"don't let them hear, we're being _secretive_ , Spock"--out of the building and halfway across town so he could take Spock on their "first date," a tiny all-night Greek place whose owners greeted Jim like a favorite son. Of parting in the hallway in the dark pieces of early early morning--of Jim pulling him back again and again for a "last" kiss, ignoring Spock's admonishing observation that something couldn't be counted as a _last_ unless nothing came after it. Of playing his violin very softly in his room as the sky lightened, wanting to record the notes winding through him before they dissipated.

It is more than a little difficult to keep himself from smiling. He takes another sip of his very black coffee to hide any hint of it.

"Guess so," McCoy says. "Hasn't done that in a while. Guess he was gettin' restless or somethin'."

"I like how you guys talk about him as if he's a dog that needs to be trained and let out at night," Nyota observes, leaning over to break off a corner of one of Sulu's poptarts. Sulu snorts and passes her the whole thing, at which she beams.

"Perfect comparison," McCoy says through crumbs, nodding. "'S exactly what he is, a dumb ole mutt."

"Aww, Bones!" comes Jim's voice from behind them. "That's cruel. Cruel and hardhearted, my friend, cruel and hardhearted."

Jim.  
  
Spock bites the inside of his lip at the tiny thrill that zings through him at the sound of Jim's voice, the giddy little part of him that shivers and whispers that it's _Jim, Jim who had his lips on mine and his hands in mine._ He keeps his face blank of any expression and turns with the rest of them to watch Jim walk carefully up to the table, two paper cups of coffee balanced in his hands. Jim grins a hello at them all before setting one cup down on the table and leaning over to dangle the other in front of McCoy's face.

"See, I was _gonna_ give this to you," he muses, pulling the cup out of a scowling McCoy's reach when he grabs for it, "but hey, since you're such a dick this morning, I think I'll give it to Scotty." He waves it over Scotty's head. "'S allll yours, man."

"Caffeine!" crows Scotty, reaching up to take the cup as McCoy makes another attempt at it. "Real caffeine--oh, bless you, Jim Kirk. Bless you." He takes a long slurp of it, leaning back into his seat with his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
"I'm gonna murder you in your fucking _bed_ , Jim!" McCoy growls, slapping the table.

"You do that," says Jim, grinning.

And just as some part of Spock is beginning to wonder, sharply, if perhaps Jim was more drunk than he seemed last night, or if he might want to keep their new relationship a secret--Jim, still standing, turns to him.  
  
His eyes go soft, tinged with the same delight Spock remembers from last night. "Good morning, you," he murmurs affectionately, sliding a hand along Spock's neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Adequately," Spock says, trying to force his insides not the curl with heat at the touch. "And you?"

"Missed you," Jim says--grinning down at Spock when Spock can't help but roll his eyes; protesting, "What, no, I did!", then leaning in finally to give Spock a kiss, pressing their lips firmly together. And that same little exuberant part of Spock sits up and says _yes, this_ \--Spock reaches a hand up to cup Jim's jaw (rough with stubble this morning) and to feel Jim's pulse beating under his fingertips while Jim curls their tongues together. Something like contentment settles in his chest, and he can feel Jim smile against his mouth.  
  
When they part, he realizes a stunned silence has taken the table. Chekov's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, and McCoy is flat-out gaping. Spock fights the urge to laugh at them, and coughs politely instead.  
  
It seems to spur them into action.

"WTF," says Sulu, blinking and shaking his head. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Oh!" Jim says, snapping his fingers exaggeratedly and sounding for all the world as if he's remembered a minor errand he forgot to do. He leans down to wrap his arms around Spock from behind. "By the way, Spock and I are dating now."  
  
There's another long moment of silence, and then Chekov is laughing like a child into his fingers and Scotty and Sulu are grinning and Nyota is positively _smug_. "About time," says Sulu, and "congratulations," adds Chekov; Scotty just whoops loudly, and Nyota settles back in her chair, smiling. Spock catches other faces in the cafeteria: smiles there, as well.

McCoy is busy slapping a hand to his face and dragging his fingers down his cheek while he squeezes his eyes shut. "Dammit, Jim," he moans, "what have we established about me havin' to watch you suck face? It's _not supposed to happen!_ "

"Sorry!" Jim chirps, completely unrepentantly, snuggling closer in against Spock's back. He tucks his chin over Spock's shoulder, and though he can't see it, Spock can _feel_ the brightness of Jim's grin against the skin of his cheek like an electric shock.

He rolls his eyes very slightly and keeps the smile that wants to slide over his face tucked close underneath his heart.

Some things need not be shared, after all.

Nyota shakes her head at him, grinning, though. When Jim and McCoy start arguing familiarly about some incident that happened a long time ago and no one else is looking, she mouths _you go, girl_ across the table at him, cheekily. In reply, he raises an eyebrow at her with just a hint of mocking edge.

She tosses her head back and laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

He thinks: _today will be good._

-

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: This story is an old work, so there's probably parts of it that would make me wince or that I would disagree with now. However, I'm not going to go back and edit it (unless something sticks out to me egregiously) because this is meant to be a record of the story I wrote at the time more than anything else. I'm not really looking for detailed constructive criticism on this story for those reasons, but if something in it seems harmful, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do to address it. <3


End file.
